A Primera Vista Me Enamore De Ti
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Mi sueño se hizo realidad, después de tanto luchar logre ingresar a la academia mas importante, pero...alguien cree que el amor a primera vista, bueno en mi caso sucedió...así logre enamorarme de el... Pasen a leer KogaxAyame


Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la súper Rumiko Takahashi, que sus personajes no hubieran existido. Esta serie no sería un éxito.

La historia me pertenece y que la disfruten =)

A primera vista me enamore de ti

Mi nombre es Ayame Takekawa y mi historia empezó el 25 de abril del 2008 con mis 20 años cumplidos logre ingresar a la escuela más prestigiosa de Nueva York llamada Juilliard, mi sueño era ser la bailarina más famosa a nivel mundial. Cuando ingresé a la universidad de mis sueños. Recuerdo mi llegada, miraba a mi alrededor, no podía creer donde me encontraba parada, el edificio era muy grande y había mucho tiempo para conocer y recorrer. Había muchas caras que en algún momento conoceré y serán mis amigos muchos me acogerán, otros me rechazaran, pero lo más importante es que  
siempre conseguirás a personas dispuestas a ser realmente tus verdaderos amigos.

Después de unas arduas clases de tango, me dispongo a ir al patio central, ya había conocido a un par de niñas de mi edad llamada Kagome y Sango. Al igual que yo teníamos el mismo sueño me siento en una banca y miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro con un muchacho de coleta, su piel era morena, sus ojos eran como grises y a mi parecer era lo más atractivo que había visto en mi vida. La confieso, es que logré quedarme paralizada por un buen tiempo, mi corazón  
empezó a latir fuertemente, fue algo impresionante al momento de conocerle. No  
tengo palabras para explicarlo.

Este muchacho nos divisa a nosotras y se empieza a acercar, Kagome levanta la vista y le da una gran sonrisa, yo miraba atónita el momento

-Kagome no pensé que iba a encontrarte aquí -La verdad yo menos, ha pasado harto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos -Es verdad cuando estábamos en el último año de la secundaria -Koga, te presento a mis amigas…ella es Ayame y ella es Sango- yo le doy una sonrisa y lo miro fijamente, el se congela por unos minutos y nuestras miradas se encuentras. Aparte mi vista rápidamente y me pare de ese lugar y me fui. Me encerré en el baño, y no sabía si llorar, reír, enojarme…no se maldita sea porque existe el amor a primera vista, siento que tocan la puerto

-¿Quién es?- dije molesta -Ayame somos Sango y yo- suspire y abrí ya no podía ocultar mas lo que sentía por Koga me enamoré, es verdad. Han escuchado un dicho que dice "amor a primera vista". Pues sí, ese fue mi caso. Mis amigas me miraron con preocupación y les conté todo, ellos sonrieron y me iban a apoyar en todo lo que me propondría.

En una semana de haberlo conocido, se fue intensificando mucho más lo que sentía por él y nuestra amistad era más fuerte, pero él aún no notaba en mí el deseo de querer abrazarlo y sentir sus labios sobre los míos. El solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos en mi piel y espalda. Pero había algo en lo que me inquietaba y era el miedo a ser rechazada, mi pobre corazón podría recibir un golpe así. Suspiro  
Los días iban pasando, pero él tenía siempre la misma actitud hacia mí. Y para mas mis sentimiento me estaban pidiendo que le confesara la verdad, hasta que por fin tome la decisión, y me dije "ya no más con este silencio". Justo en la escuela, al profesor se le ocurre hacer un trabajo en pareja y como soy astuta elegí a Koga para el trabajo, esa misma tarde acordamos en ir a mi departamento para hacer el trabajo y de paso confesar mis sentimientos. Lo recuerdo allí, en ese sofá grande de color rosa, mientras realizábamos la actividad musical que pude expresarle lo que sentía. Todavía recuerdo ese momento. Aun recuerdo como me sentía en ese momento, mi corazón se me quería salir pensé que en algún momento me iba a dar un paro cardiaco, pero el se sorprendió lo que él me respondió fue más fuerte, que hizo que mis ojos se aguaran de la alegría y de lagrimas.

-Sabes todo ese tiempo, sentía lo mismo por ti, pero calle por miedo a que yo no  
sintiera lo mismo -¿Somos dos personas que están destinas a estar juntas?- le pregunto -Puede ser…pero si no lo intentamos, no sabremos lo que nos depara el futuro juntos

Nos hicimos novios, eran tan nuevo para mí de estar en pareja, pero adoraba y atesoraba cada momento y recuerdo con Koga. Al comienzo todo era color de rosa como una ilusión, como un cuento de hadas que imagina toda mujer en su primera relación, pero como en toda  
historia de amor el tiempo empezó a interferir en nosotros, fue el comienzo de las discusiones entre los dos, palabras que nos hacían daño mutuamente pero muy dolorosas. Me di cuenta que nos empezamos a alejarnos. Vivíamos juntos, pero hasta la comunicación se nos acabo ya ni siquiera cenábamos juntos, y eso me atormentaba. Pero como era tan ilusa mantenía esperanzas, aun ponía el amor delante de mí, que de mi bienestar, era tan grande nuestro amor que aun en la distancia nos pensábamos, aunque siempre reinaba el maldito orgullo, aun siendo mentirosos con nosotros mismos  
y sin aceptar la realidad. Sufríamos en silencio, para qué mentirles, porque el verdadero amor es sufrido.  
Asistíamos a la universidad y ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra. Cada quien por su lado, con sus amigos, mis amigas notaron que había algo raro entre Koga y yo pero no preguntaron.

Llegó el tercer semestre y sin hablarle ya me había hecho la idea de que y no había reconciliación, entonces fue cuando tome la decisión de salirme de la universidad e irme de la  
ciudad, dejando mis estudios y mi amor de mi vida pensando en que con eso calmaría mi dolor.  
Se lo conté a una de mis mejores amigas…Kagome se impresiono pero ella sabía que los dos nos amábamos, aunque no lo reconociéramos, era como el puente de nuestra unión. Me apoyo en mi decisión y que iba a estar conmigo por siempre, esa sabia de lo que hablaba y nos abrazamos. De verdad la quería mucho. Entonces, luego de comentarle mi decisión, se fue de mi lado. Yo me fui a mi casa a preparar mis maletas para no volver.

Mientras esperaba mi vuelo, sentada pensaba en el, mi corazón y mi mente ya no podía mas, por alto parlante dan mi vuelo con destino a Londres y empezar de cero, me paro y siento un susurro de mi nombre y me dije a mi misma ya no es el es obra de mi imaginación y por instinto me doy vuelta, estaba ahí parado frente a mí y yo no supe que decir y mi mirada se nublo ese mismo joven simpático que se había robado mi corazón hace un tiempo, estaba presente, su lindo rostro, ¡ah, su nombre! Y lo dije  
-Koga…-en un surruro -No me dejes-me dijo de la nada, solo extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y me abrazo fuertemente.  
Juntos, hechos un mar de lágrimas unimos nuestros labios y la falta de uno al otro se hizo notorio, luego empezamos a dialogar a lo que habíamos llegado y nos dijimos, ambos nos amamos con el amor verdadero, quien nos podrá separar si estamos enlazados por lazos de amor celestial, pidiéndonos perdón mutuamente y agradeciéndole a Dios por ser el autor de ese sentimiento tan maravilloso y, sin igual, tomamos la decisión de que aun que hubiera dificultades siempre íbamos a estar juntos. Amar no significa no tener problemas, amar significa estar unidos aún en ellos, significa dejar huellas, huellas que pueden comenzar  
como negativas, pero que sean transformadas apositivas por ese mismo amor. Amar significa no dejar cicatrices, sino eliminar la marca de las mismas. Sólo el amor lo puede todo, créelo,  
siéntelo y lo verás hecho realidad.

Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez cambie los personajes y quise hacer de Koga y Ayame

Aunque mi pareja favorita es InuxKag, el cambio no está demás.

Espero que le guste esta historia y dejen su comentario

Y que lo disfruten

Besos y abrazos

Ayu =)


End file.
